Chloe Tompkins
Chloe Tompkins was a Human reporter and vigilante who served as an ally of the Young Justice as well as the Justice League. Biography Early life Chloe Tompkins was born in New York on July 19, 1984 to Lucy Lane and George Tompkins. Chloe's parents divorced when Chloe was young and her mother left the family by the time she was four, but Chloe had at least some contact with her until age eight. She grew up believing that her mother was simply not interested in having a relationship with her which was troubling for the young girl. As a result, it was believed that she may have been a cutter early in her teenage years. Chloe met her cousin Jon Kent in ninth grade and she grew close to her slightly older relative. She and her father later moved to Smallville, Pennsylvania by the year 1999, where Jon and his parents lived on the family farm. Chloe also grew close to her aunt Lois while living in Smallville and soon followed in her footsteps as she became the reporter and editor for her pride and joy: the Smallville Torch, the newspaper at Smallville High School, which she and Jon worked on together. At the Torch office, she maintained a "Wall of Weird," a large mural where she posted articles concerning the often bizarre and eerie events that took place in Smallville. Chloe seemingly had 24-hour access to the Torch office and a computer set aside for her personal use. College student Personality and traits Chloe Tompkins possessed a quick wit and a feisty, cheeky personality. Her childhood dream was to be a world-renowned journalist like her aunt Lois and her personality reflected her ambitions. She was independent, resourceful, as well as highly intelligent. Chloe had a small immediate family: as a result, she greatly valued her friendships with her aunt, her cousin Jon Kent as well as Jakeem Williams. She was fiercely loyal to her friends and eager to help them solve their problems, observe objectively, or offer straightforward, honest advice. She was caring and forgiving and never stayed mad at anyone for long. Chloe had an insatiable curiosity and once believed "the public has a right to know." As a result, she often overstepped legal and ethical privacy boundaries, hacking into personal files or records without remorse. In college, Chloe was often conflicted between her need to expose the truth and the ethical consequences of doing so. She enjoyed reporting on the town's strange goings-on and individuals with powers, but often realized too late that her disclosure could potentially have deadly consequences. Because of her "journalistic tendencies" to reveal the truth, Chloe might have been considered untrustworthy. This was probably the main reason Jon Kent never actually told her about his true origins until he realized she had already discovered them. Early in their friendship, Tana Moon admitted that she didn't trust her. She had arguments with most of her closest friends about breaches of privacy, lack of discretion and excessive snooping. This had abated somewhat with Jon as Chloe had become a confidante for his. Despite her long-standing crush on her cousin Jon, she was willing to help him solve his ongoing relationship problems with Tana. Chloe sometimes wore her emotions close to the surface and lashed out with tears and accusations, but later apologized profusely. Chloe's unwavering devotion to Jon was another trait which others used against her to manipulate her. In her own words, Chloe tried to protect herself from emotional harm by distancing herself. Chloe exhibited narcissistic tendencies, as noted by Desaad who observed that her fatal flaw was her pride and need for control in all of her friendships. These traits were shared by Lex Luthor who recognized them in Chloe, leading him to employ her. Despite her tendency to disclose others' secrets, she herself was private about her own personal matters. She rarely mentioned the anxiety she felt over her flippant mother. Chloe was also willing to sacrifice her own life for the greater good or the lives of her loved ones such as Jon and Lor-Zod. Besides journalism, Chloe enjoyed writing, studying paranormal events, as well as coffee. She was a somewhat skilled computer hacker and did not particularly like outdoor activities. Relationships Family George Tompkins Lucy Lane Lois Lane Jon Kent Clark Kent Friends Tana Moon Jakeem Williams Lana Lang Romances "Jimmy Summers" Lor-Zod Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Weaknesses Appearances References Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Lane family Category:Americans Category:Reporters Category:Daily Planet employees Category:Individuals with mental disorders